mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny New-Oak, Court Mage of Earnwold
''"The world has many lessons to teach us. The greatest weakness anyone can possess is neglecting to learn." -'' Destiny New-Oak Appearance Destiny usually surprises people the first time they meet her in person. Despite her species of origin, Destiny is considerably smaller than most elves. This might be attributed to her mixed blood, as she is half human. Not only being small in height but also in mass, it would be very fitting to describe Destiny as 'petite'. Although, her size seems to be the only thing that differentiates her from other Night Elves. Her skin still has that distinct purple hue, and her lengthy hair carries a bright-green color. The most striking facial feature she possesses are her bright-blue eyes, that are described to be as bright and alluring as the sky. Personality True to her appearance, Destiny is known for being the perfect image of serenity. She is known for being incredibly kind to even complete strangers, and a down-to-earth listener for even the lowest classes of people. Her own upbringing has given her a deep care for the unloved people of the world. Despite her calm and rational way of thinking, Destiny is no stranger to taking action either. She shows a high amount of devotion in protecting, and will resort to combat (despite her hatred for it) if it means defending people against the wicked. History Much of what is known about Destiny's history only comes out of her own mouth. There are no sources identifying anything about her to be true, as no one seems to know who she is. Even her own people refuse to speak about her. But according to herself, Destiny was born within a tribe of Night Elves within the Livewoods. According to Destiny, her father was the head of her tribe until her birth. Having mingled with another species, her own father was demoted and her bloodline was shunned. Her mother mysteriously vanished before her first memories. From a young age, Destiny had a shaky relationship with her tribe, and even her own father. Destiny was always the type to dream beyond what her own people did. She always tried to see past the close-minded ways of her tribe, and wondered what it would be like to reach out to the world. Eventually, her own motivation to break the chain of exclusiveness ended up becoming too strong, and she left the tribe as soon as she reached adulthood. Taking what Druid magic she knew, she began exploring the world to begin meeting new people and learning new things. One day, her travels led her to discover a long-hidden temple of Kasdell from many millennia ago. What exactly happened there or how long she spent there is still unknown, but she says this is the place where she learned most of the magic she uses today. After leaving the temple with new-found knowledge that would shape her future, she decided she would use this power to assist people. For a few years she traveled as a 'White Witch', using her magic to improve the lives of other people. Eventually, this path led her to the decision of applying for the position of Court Mage within Earnwold. She intends to use her knowledge and power to help shape the kingdom in a positive way, and to help bring that 'Naturistic touch' to the people of the Empire.